<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ME TIENE A MÍ | PICCOHAN by irohny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009848">ME TIENE A MÍ | PICCOHAN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny'>irohny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Piccohan - Freeform, Profesor Son Gohan, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Bulma plantea la pregunta, a todos les despierta la intriga. Gohan arquea las cejas y ríe, divertido. Pan se mueve en sus brazos, inquieta.</p><p>¿Piccolo se enamoró alguna vez?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cynthia/Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Piccolo/Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una rutina casi religiosa que mantenían. Aunque no hablaran seguido y vivieran separados por continentes enteros, ellos compartían, sin excepción, una fiesta una vez al mes. Todos asistían, motivados por ese vínculo familiar al que siempre terminarían volviendo. Pero tampoco tenían otra opción, ya que de no hacerlo, recibirían la furia de Bulma, la implacable anfitriona. Y a decir verdad, ninguno de los guerreros quería lidiar con una represalia de esa magnitud, por suerte valoraban sus vidas, así que optaban por aparecer en la Corporación Capsula con algún regalo de cortesía y una sonrisa amable en el rostro, siempre a horario.</p><p>La lista indispensable de presentes incluía a la familia Briefs, sin Trunks, que le había tomado el gusto a desobedecer a su madre y organizar sus propios planes. La familia Son, que sufría el mismo problema con su hijo menor, Goten, claramente influenciado por su amigo. Krillin y su esposa e hija, que parecían ir juntos a todos lados. Ten Shin Han y Yamcha, que compartían ese íntimo aspecto también, cosa que había levantado dudas en el grupo de amigos pero que aún no habían encontrado el momento exacto para preguntar. El Maestro Roshi, que arrastraba consigo a Oolong y lo entretenía con Puar y Chaoz mientras él se tumbaba en algún lugar del inmenso jardín con sus libidinosas e imprescindibles revistas. Mister Satán, que llegaba justo después de Gohan y su esposa Videl, hombro a hombro con un muy hambriento Majin Buu. Y por último y no por eso menos importante, Piccolo, que hacía acto de presencia sin compañía, pero que no tardaba en hacerse un espacio en la pequeña familia de Gohan.</p><p>—Cielos, estamos tan viejos... —se lamentó Bulma, sosteniendo una copa de vino en una de sus manos ligeramente trémulas. No era la primera y tampoco sería la última. Alrededor de ella estaban sentados los demás, cada uno cerca de su círculo familiar, distribuidos en los sofás blancos de la amplia y pulcra sala de la mansión. Habían transcurrido algunas horas desde que dio comienzo el encuentro, y ya había comenzado a atardecer.</p><p>Krillin también estaba bebiendo, pero bajo la estricta mirada de Dieciocho, lo que limitaba la cantidad de vino que consumía. Al menos, eso evitaría que se pusiera tan sonrojado y flojo como su amiga peliazul.</p><p>—¡Lo estamos, maldición! —estuvo de acuerdo, y los miró a todos como si estuviera reconociéndolos—. Gokú, te conocí cuando eras un pequeño raro de voz chillona, y ahora hasta eres abuelo... El abuelo en mejor estado que he visto —dijo, y por un segundo pareció que podría llorar. En lugar de eso, bebió otro trago, y Maron rodó los ojos, avergonzada de su padre.</p><p>Gokú carcajeó y apretó distraídamente la mano de Milk a su lado. Ella se sonrojó por el contacto inocente, a pesar de que ya llevaban un matrimonio de toda la vida. Escuchó las palabras de Krillin y se encontró contagiada de su nostalgia.</p><p>—¡Oh, mi Gokú! Era tan encantador, y distraído... —rememoró la mujer cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, y cuando los abrió, centró la mirada en su primogénito—. Tú heredaste eso de tu padre, Gohan.</p><p>Gohan mostró una sonrisa tímida, y asintió, a un lado de Videl. En sus brazos, Pan estaba envuelta en suaves mantas y sumergida en un profundo sueño, propio de cualquier bebé de pocos meses de nacido.</p><p>Bulma se levantó de un salto y se tambaleó sobre sus pies. El Maestro Roshi se inclinó para intentar tocarla, pero fue rechazado en un empujón rápido que lo hizo tropezar hasta caer de bruces al suelo. Algunos negaron con la cabeza, acostumbrados y algo divertidos. La mujer se estiró los pliegues del vestido y retomó la charla.</p><p>—¡Gohan, tú! —Apuntó con el índice—. ¡Eras un encanto, sí! ¡Mucho más que tu padre! De hecho, me resulta increíble que aún mantengas esa dulzura siendo que pasaste tantos años junto al amargado de Piccolo...</p><p>El namekusei estaba algo apartado de la ronda, reclinado en una pared con una flor lila entre los dedos. La distancia no impidió que escuchara las palabras de Bulma y gruñera por lo bajo. Gohan lo miró de soslayo con una sonrisa afectuosa y decidió no responder.</p><p>—Es cierto, Piccolo. Yo digo que hace falta algo de amor en tu vida, ya sabes, una mujer bonita que te saque un par de sonrisas —agregó Yamcha, inclinado hacia un lado, casi recostado sobre el hombro de Ten Shin Han. Le hacía digna competencia al estado de ebriedad de su ex-novia.</p><p>Bulma volvió a sobresaltarse. Esta vez fue Vegeta el que se acercó pero no la tocó, simplemente se mantuvo alerta y se limitó a aparentar indiferencia mientras le echaba una que otra mirada cautelosa.</p><p>—¡Una mujer, eso es! Piccolo, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?</p><p>Entonces la curiosidad se esparció con la rapidez del viento en el grupo. Esa pregunta desató una serie de especulaciones cada vez más altamente pronunciadas, y Gohan rió entretenido mientras Pan comenzaba a moverse en sus brazos por el bullicio. ¿El Señor Piccolo enamorado? La idea le resultaba ajena, casi fantasiosa. </p><p>Para cuando las risas se entrometieron en las palabras, Bulma inició una suerte de casting improvisado para determinar qué tipo de mujer sería la ideal para el namekusei, mientras éste permanecía parado en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición, sin participar ni oponerse en el alboroto. Provocó que Gohan tuviera ganas de llevarlo a algún lugar apartado, para poder hablar a solas y sin tantos gritos, justo como sabía que preferiría.</p><p>Fue Gokú el que se paró y caminó hacia él para después tomar la palabra.</p><p>—¡Sé de una mujer! —dijo, codeando a Piccolo, quien murmuró disgustado y mantuvo la mirada apartada—. Piccolo la llamaba Urraca, pero estoy seguro que la miraba con cariño.</p><p>Ellos siguieron haciendo preguntas después de eso, cada vez más estridentes y animados por el vino. Pero en silencio, la sonrisa de Gohan disminuyó un poco. ¿Piccolo mirando con cariño? Sonaba posible, sí, lo era. Pero se trataba de una acción reservada para él. Algo que sólo él había recibido, eso bien lo sabían todos. Habían sido ellos quienes le habían adjudicado el distintivo apodo de <em>el favorito de Piccolo. </em>¿Por qué se preguntaban si lo había hecho con alguien más?</p><p>¿Lo había hecho?</p><p>Se removió incómodo de un momento a otro. Una desagradable y ajena molestia se asentó en su estómago sin que pudiera evitarla o entenderla.</p><p>—¡Es un hecho! —declaró Bulma sobre las demás voces, con la copa en alto y Vegeta sosteniéndola de la cintura con el ceño fruncido de vergüenza—. ¡Piccolo tendrá una cita con esa mujer!</p><p>Terriblemente para Gohan, la molesta sensación pesó aún más con esa sentencia.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había transcurrido un mes desde la última fiesta que organizaron, y el tema tocado en ella aún volvía a la mente de Gohan por las noches, como esas pequeñas tonterías que le quitan a uno varios minutos de pensamiento antes de abandonarlo y dejarlo dormir. </p><p>Se suponía que hoy, día viernes soleado, volverían a reunirse, de no ser por el llamado que habían recibido de la anfitriona.</p><p>Bulma no había olvidado su promesa a pesar de las copas que llevaba encima cuando la hizo. Sí, ella había cumplido y había encontrado a aquella instructora de manejo que Gohan apenas recordaba haber visto durante dos segundos en sus años más tiernos, avanzando velozmente por una pista de manejo.</p><p>La intrépida de Bulma no sólo la había contactado, sino que le había hecho la gran pregunta de asistir a una cita con <em>«ese sujeto al que intentaste enseñar a conducir hace varios años»</em>, y la mujer, sorprendentemente, había aceptado sin miramientos. Gohan, al enterarse, pensó que no había sido un movimiento muy astuto de la mujer. Es decir, ella no conocía realmente a Piccolo. Ella ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, no <em>podía</em> recordarlo. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan descuidada? Además, ¿cómo sabía Bulma que Piccolo estaba de acuerdo? El Señor Piccolo definitivamente iba a negarse, Gohan ya lo anticipaba. Su cita programada para hoy iba a cancelarse y ellos iban a bromear al respecto durante esa tarde.</p><p>Gohan estaba convencido y algo aferrado a ello. La molesta pelota de enojo siguió pesando en su estómago con toda esta situación. Lograba alivianar su peso al repetirse que esa cita no ocurriría jamás, sin ni siquiera intentar cuestionarse qué tendría de malo si se llevara a cabo.</p><p>Sonrió a Videl esa mañana y dio a Pan su biberón, despreocupado.</p><p>¡Piccolo no necesitaba ninguna cita!</p><p>Pero Piccolo aceptó.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó Gohan, con un plato a medio lavar en su mano.</p><p>Videl asintió.</p><p>—Sí, Bulma acaba de llamar para confirmarlo. Cynthia y Piccolo tendrán su cita hoy, y dijo que podíamos ir a husmear en cuanto terminen ya que irán a despedirse a la Corporación Capsula —dijo su esposa, y se secó las manos en su delantal de corazones.</p><p>Gohan se quedó quieto en su lugar, con una expresión entre perpleja y horrorizada. Agradeció que Videl no estuviera mirándolo. Desenjuagó sus manos y las secó con una toalla.</p><p>—Yo... Uhm... ¿Sabes dónde está Piccolo ahora, Videl? —preguntó, y su voz sonó extraña, estrangulada, como si luchara por darle sentido a las palabras. Hubiera sido obvio para cualquiera, y lo fue para su esposa, que giró la cara hacia él, mirándolo inquisitiva.</p><p>—Bueno, él debe estar acicalándose en la casa de Bulma. Sabes que ella no dejará que vaya a su cita vestido como siempre —respondió, con una sonrisa suave, y luego juntó las manos con las de Gohan—. ¿Te sientes bien? Luces pálido.</p><p>Él asintió y la calmó con una caricia.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien. Creo que iré a verlos para asegurarme de que esté todo en orden.</p><p>Videl ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.</p><p>—¿No tenías que ir a la escuela hoy?</p><p>Gohan se acercó y le dejó un beso en la frente.</p><p>—Soy el profesor, se alegrarán de no verme por un día.</p><p>Sin más retrasos, emprendió vuelo hacia Corporación Capsula. Estaba despidiendo más Ki del que precisaba para ello. Su energía era un poco agresiva y sabía que alguno de sus amigos lo notaría y se preocuparía, por lo que respiró hondo e intentó relajarse, aminorando la marcha. </p><p>¿Por qué el Señor Piccolo había aceptado? ¿Por qué era un problema que lo hubiera hecho? Gohan prefirió ignorar las preguntas, y resultó fácil dejar de escucharlas con todas esas oleadas de viento que golpeaban sus oídos.</p><p>En cuanto aterrizó en la entrada de la mansión, entró con confianza. Ya había sentido el Ki de su maestro dentro, por lo que avanzó decidido hacia él. Atravesando uno de los abundantes pasillos, llegó a una especie de sala más pequeña, en donde encontró a Bulma sentada en un diván morado, mirando la espalda de Piccolo, que permanecía parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.</p><p>—¡Gohan, qué sorpresa! —dijo ella, y se paró—. Mira, mira. Apuesto a que no podrías reconocerlo de verlo así de guapo, ¿eh?</p><p>Bulma se acercó a él, con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra señalándole al namekusei. </p><p>En ese momento, Gohan tuvo dificultad para tragar. Piccolo volteó hacia él vestido con una camisa de seda blanca con los botones superiores desabrochados, unos pantalones negros de lino y zapatos igualmente oscuros. La tela se cernía elegantemente en su figura atlética, marcando el relieve de cada músculo. Sobre su cabeza no llevaba nada, y en su rostro se notaba su incomodidad. </p><p>—No quiero comentarios o tendré que golpearte —amenazó, y Gohan se sentía golpeado, aturdido como si hubiera recibido una patada en la sien.</p><p>Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder exhalar una risa.</p><p>—Señor Piccolo, usted se ve realmente bien —comentó muy a pesar de la amenaza, y Piccolo volvió a darle la espalda, musitando un silencioso agradecimiento.</p><p>—¡Lo hace! Soy una genio, lo sé. Gohan, déjame traerte una bebida —dijo Bulma, recordándole a Gohan de su presencia. Asintió aún corto de palabras cuando ella cruzó el umbral y se perdió en el pasillo.</p><p>El silencio vino con su ausencia. Gohan estaba en blanco, e intentaba recordar la última vez que había visto a Piccolo vistiendo algo más que aquel traje que lo caracterizaba. Se sintió molesto porque, la vez que vistió como cualquier civil, también había estado relacionada con la presencia de la misma mujer.</p><p>—Sé que es ridículo —dijo Piccolo repentinamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Usted no debe hacerlo sólo porque lo presionan, Señor Piccolo —murmuró él como respuesta, la primera que vino a su mente.</p><p>Piccolo volvió a enfrentarlo, y que estuviera sonriendo de esa manera tan pequeña y elocuente hizo que la respiración de Gohan volviera a entorpecerse.</p><p>—¿De verdad crees que ellos podrían obligarme a algo? Me subestimas, Gohan.</p><p>El hombre resopló una risa por ese tono juguetón, y se quedó allí parado, mirando a Piccolo, intentando organizar al menos una de las tantas emociones que afloraban en él. Gohan era un hombre de métodos, de poner etiquetas a cada cosa y resaltar en flúor lo más importante. Pero temía clasificar esta nueva sensación, incómoda e inoportuna. </p><p>—¡Piccolo, Cynthia está aquí! ¡Baja, baja, rápido! —barbotó Bulma desde la puerta, moviendo las manos de arriba hacia abajo y portando una sonrisita ansiosa en sus labios. </p><p>Piccolo la miró, borrando todo rastro de la anterior expresión en su rostro —esa que Gohan sabía que le pertenecía— y tornándose serio y severo, adoptando la imagen que siempre proyectaba para el resto.</p><p>Gohan no quería que Piccolo le mostrara lo que sólo guardaba para él a otra persona. Sintió ganas de preguntar más cosas a su maestro con el único propósito de retenerlo más tiempo, de retrasarlo para la cita. Quiso pedirle que se quedara con él, aunque aquí lo tenía y no lo perdería una vez que cruzara la puerta. Sin embargo, cualquiera de las cosas que deseaba expresar quedó atascada entre sus dientes, y suspiró.</p><p>—Mucha suerte, Señor Piccolo —dijo, sonriendo nimiamente.</p><p>Piccolo pasó por su lado y fue arrastrado por Bulma hacia la puerta principal. Gohan quedó estático en su lugar, mirando al lugar donde su amigo había estado antes, apretando las manos en puños y luego volviendo a relajarlas. Con otro suspiro, esta vez de resignación, no tuvo más alternativa que ponerle nombre al horrible sentimiento del que estaba siendo víctima.</p><p>Celos.</p><p>Gohan tenía celos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Gohan! ¿Cómo te fue?</p><p>Videl se aproximó alegremente a él en cuanto cruzó la puerta principal de su hogar. Ella entrelazó sus manos con las suyas, cuyos dedos aún tenían pequeñas manchas de los acrílicos que había estado usando en su ausencia para uno de sus tantos retratos. Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros exponiéndolos, ya que su esposa se había vuelto muy activa y constante en su nuevo hobby.</p><p>Gohan recibió el toque sin quejas, manchándose con un poco de verde. Besó sus nudillos pálidos e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.</p><p>—Bien, muy bien —respondió, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante. Videl entendió el gesto y se estiró en la punta de sus pies, otorgándole un corto y dulce beso con sabor a labial de frutilla.</p><p>—No me gusta que me mientas —le susurró ella después. Gohan resopló una risa cariñosa. Por supuesto que no podría engañarla, después de todo, se había casado con la mujer que había descubierto que él estaba detrás de las identidades de Guerrero Dorado y Gran Saiyaman cuando los demás ni siquiera lo consideraban posible.</p><p>Pero, aún viéndose atrapado en su intento de engaño, Gohan no supo qué decir.</p><p>—No te miento, no del todo —susurró también. Inconscientemente buscó el consuelo de las caricias de Videl, acercándose más a su cuerpo, recibiendo más de sus besos y toques cuidadosos.</p><p>—No acepto verdades a medias, Gohan.</p><p>Gohan suspiró, hundiéndose en el perfume dulzón y acogedor de su esposa.</p><p>—Nada malo ocurrió. Piccolo fue a su cita. Es sólo que no me siento bien. Quisiera descansar por hoy.</p><p>Eso era lo más cercano a la verdad que podía ofrecer. Con una última mirada a los ojos azules de su perceptiva esposa, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, no sin antes asomarse en la cuna de Pan y dejarle un tierno beso en la frente. Acarició la pelusa en la cabecita de la bebé y siguió su camino. No, Gohan no tenía intenciones de recostarse. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a descansar a estas horas del día. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberse presentado en la institución, incluso con su retraso. Hubiera sido de mucha ayuda el haber asistido a su turno de clases. Necesitaba distracción, y eso era justo lo que el grupo de cuarenta adolescentes a su cargo podían darle.</p><p>Pero, en lugar de su escritorio en su salón de clases, estaba en su habitación, vulnerable ante su mente, que insistía, la muy obstinada, en recordarle la imagen de Piccolo vestido tan elegantemente, sonriendo, rozando una actitud y temple de coquetería abrumadora. El ínfimo cosquilleo de gusto que le ocasionaba se disipaba cuando Gohan pensaba en Piccolo mostrándole esa faceta de sí mismo a esa mujer desconocida. Entonces el placer culposo era reemplazado por el impulso de patear su escritorio.</p><p>Ya había reconocido que estaba celoso, y había sido un progreso, pero Gohan no podía hacer mucho con esa información, además de torturarse a sí mismo por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, por mucho que se hiciera el desentendido, no era la primera vez que su mejor amigo estaba directamente relacionado con ese engorroso sentimiento naciendo de sus entrañas.</p><p>No, no lo era. Existía un precedente. Gohan había atravesado una situación similar en su adolescencia, cuando Dende se convirtió en una suerte de pupilo para Piccolo, recibiendo toda clase de lecciones a todas horas. La permanencia de Piccolo en el Templo de Kamisama se había vuelto indispensable, y aunque se aseguraba de ser lo más profesional y serio posible, Gohan no había podido obviar las miradas de profunda estima cuando Dende hacía algo especialmente bien o cuando tomaba alguna decisión con la sabiduría que el Dios de la Tierra precisaba.</p><p><em>«Así que, el Señor Piccolo es algo así como tu maestro, ¿no es así, Dende?</em><em>»</em> recordaba haber dicho una vez, con la voz considerablemente más aguda y una nula habilidad para esconder sentimientos tan insoportables como lo eran los celos a tan temprana edad. Al menos, había sido lo suficientemente recatado como para no hacerle un planteo al Señor Piccolo en esos tiempos.</p><p><em>«Bueno, sí, algo parecido</em><em>» </em>había respondido su amigo, ambos sentados lado a lado, mirando a Piccolo meditar. <em>«Se preocupa por mí, y por que cumpla con mis deberes de la manera más óptima</em><em>»</em></p><p>Esa reacción, entonces, había sido mucho más lógica. Gohan se había sentido reemplazado. Él había sido el primer discípulo de Piccolo, por lo que la llegada de un segundo le había revuelto las tripas de celos. Pero Gohan nunca fue la cita de Piccolo, ni un amante, ni nada parecido. La idea de tener celos románticos por el hombre al que siempre percibió como una figura paterna le enviaba intensos escalofríos desde la cabeza hasta los pies. ¿Cuál era su problema?</p><p>Jugueteó con el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular, como otro recordatorio instintivo. Él estaba casado, por el amor de Dios. Su bella esposa a la cual amaba con cada pedazo de su corazón estaba en el piso de abajo, probablemente preocupada por su hosca actitud, y él estaba aquí, teniendo delirios sobre un enamoramiento ridículo hacia Piccolo. Gohan soltó un quejido, porque la interrogante persistió por sobre sus reproches.</p><p>¿Podría Gohan estar románticamente interesado en Piccolo? ¿Cómo? Considerando que estaba casado, y que nunca se le había ocurrido cosa parecida. Alguna que otra vez tuvo ciertos pensamientos sobre ello, intrusivos a decir verdad, ya que así los había clasificado y censurado por su naturaleza indecente. En su mayoría, habían tomado lugar en su juventud. Fue incómodo reconocer que justo hoy había vuelto a pasar por un momento semejante, cuando vio a Piccolo vestido en seda y lino. Sus rodillas habían tiritado ridículamente con esa imagen tan... apetitosa.</p><p>—Gohan, lamento interrumpir. El almuerzo está listo —avisó Videl a través de la puerta, con dos toques bruscos y un tono notoriamente hostil. Gohan se levantó abruptamente del borde la cama, y tras un suave "ya voy", ensayó la más sentida de las disculpas para su esposa mientras reunía coraje para salir de su escondite.</p><p>El resto del día se escurrió velozmente de sus manos, evitando a toda costa cualquier tipo de reflexión. Pan había despertado en algún momento de la tarde después de otra de sus largas siestas, bastante hambrienta y chillona. Gohan se apresuró a limpiarla y alimentarla. Rió divertido cuando ella volvió a parpadear perezosamente en su dirección.</p><p>—Eres una pequeña dormilona... —murmuró él, pinchando con un dedo cuidadoso sobre la diminuta nariz de la bebé—. Dormilona de papá.</p><p>Pan se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono sonó desde la sala, y Videl se precipitó para atender. Gohan chistó el intento de llanto de la bebé y la arrulló un par de veces más en sus brazos hasta que volvió a estar tranquila y, pronto, plácidamente dormida. El intranquilo ahora era él, porque ya comenzaba a atardecer, y la llamada probablemente había sido de Bulma con novedades de la cita. Intentó no temblar mucho cuando recostó a su hija y caminó hacia su esposa.</p><p>Videl colgó justo cuando estuvo a su lado.</p><p>—¡Buenas noticias! —dijo ella, acercándose con una sonrisa del buen humor que había recuperado fácilmente—. La cita de Piccolo fue un éxito, y Bulma me acaba de decir que, si nos apresuramos, podremos ver a la nueva pareja en su casa. ¿No es asombroso, Gohan?</p><p>Gohan emitió un sonido estrangulado y agudo, pero sonrió.</p><p>—Lo es, sí... Tú... ¿Quieres ir? —preguntó, y rogó por que Videl se negara.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto! Yo conduzco —afirmó decidida, y corrió para buscar una de sus cápsulas.</p><p>—Asombroso, definitivamente... —suspiró Gohan, y tuvo que recordarse que ningún adulto de su edad tenía permitido hacer berrinches.</p><p>No podría ser tan malo, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gohan bajó del vehículo en silencio, llevando a Pan aún dormida en su butaca. Videl se había adelantado, mucho más emocionada que él por estar aquí. Su esposa pronto estuvo a un lado de Bulma, en la puerta del jardín delantero de la Corporación Capsula. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a cuchichear y a reír por lo bajo en cuanto estuvieron juntas. Él soltó algo parecido a un gruñido mientras se acercaba a paso lento y pesado, malhumorado más por la urgencia de irse que por la alegría de ellas.</p><p>—¡Hermano! —escuchó que llamaban a su espalda, y al voltear, vio a Goten corriendo hacia él con Trunks detrás.</p><p>—Goten, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Gohan, sonriendo sorprendido, abrazando a su hermano con un sólo brazo antes de que éste se pusiera de cuclillas para saludar a la pequeña Pan.</p><p>—Vinimos para conocer a la única mujer en la Tierra que quiere tener una cita voluntariamente con Piccolo —contestó Trunks por él, y Gohan parpadeó ante la latente necesidad de regañar al adolescente por sus palabras. Se limitó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño.</p><p>—¡Así es! Aunque eso me pone un poco triste, ¿sabes? Hasta Piccolo tiene novia y yo no... —dijo Goten, enderezándose con una mano en la cadera y la otra rascándose la nuca. Trunks dio algunas palmadas de consuelo en su espalda.</p><p>—¡Ustedes dos, silencio! Ahí vienen los enamorados —alertó Bulma, avanzando junto a Videl hacia la acera en el frente de la mansión, ambas con sonrisas infantiles en sus rostros.</p><p>Gohan no quiso seguirlas pero no tuvo más opción que hacerlo. Presentía que lo que iría a ver no le sentaría muy bien para el ánimo irascible que ya cargaba. A su lado, Goten y Trunks se amontonaron uno sobre el otro en la puerta, para nada discretos, aún murmurando entre ellos y riendo de vez en cuando, chitándose mutuamente.</p><p>Doblando la esquina venían los protagonistas de tanto drama, caminando lado a lado. La mujer avanzaba con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, envolviendo el brazo de Piccolo con el suyo. La diferencia de altura era demasiado exagerada, por lo que él estaba ligeramente inclinado para que ella pudiera sostenerlo. Gohan ya la había conocido, pero al verla, la imagen se esclareció y resurgió desde los recovecos de su memoria. Ella aún mantenía unos desordenados rizos castaños en su cabeza, una expresión alegre casi estática, y vestía un elegante traje de dos piezas de un color lila.</p><p>No se detuvo mucho tiempo mirándola, de todas maneras.</p><p>Lo primero que Gohan notó en Piccolo fue que lucía tan espléndidamente atractivo como en la mañana, cosa que le hizo tomar una respiración apresurada. Lo segundo fue que no sonreía, a diferencia de la mujer, que mantenía un rictus alegre y cantarín. En tercer lugar, observó que tampoco estaba tan en disgusto como hubiera esperado verlo, o como él intentaba aparentar. Sí, parecía gruñón si se lo miraba desde la perspectiva de cualquier otro mortal, pero Gohan sabía reconocer la simpatía cuando la veía, en especial si se trataba de él. Había una soltura en su temple siempre tenso que lo dejaba en evidencia.</p><p>No supo qué fue peor, si aceptar que Piccolo estaba realmente cómodo con Cynthia —es decir, con alguien además de él— o si admitir que el conocimiento le hizo querer entrar en un estado por el que no había atravesado desde que el último de los villanos fue vencido y reinó la paz en su mundo.</p><p>Lo cierto era que, lejos de sentirse capaz de estallar de una ira irracional, se supo bastante decaído.</p><p>Bulma fue la primera en hablar en cuanto la pareja estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya. Supongo que todo fue de maravilla, ¿no es así?</p><p>—¡Bulma, fue maravilloso, sí! —contestó Cynthia, y Gohan encontró molesta la condescendencia prefabricada en su voz. Se preguntó si Piccolo lo habrá hecho también—. El señor aquí es verdaderamente un encanto. Lamento que lo dejé ir aquella vez hace varios años. ¡Te agradezco infinitamente que nos hayas reunido! —Se tapó la boca con una mano delicada para reír. Bulma infló el pecho con orgullo tras sus palabras, tal cual hacía cada vez que terminaba un invento con éxito, aunque hizo un ademán modesto. Sólo allí Cynthia volteó para verlos—. Creo que a ustedes no los conozco. ¿Amigos tuyos, cielo? —se dirigió a Piccolo.</p><p>Gohan se atragantó.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Cielo?»</em>
</p><p>—Somos sus amigos, sí —dijo Videl, dando un paso adelante y extendiéndole una mano—. Encantada, soy Videl. Él es mi esposo Gohan, que fue alumno de Piccolo en su niñez.</p><p>Cynthia y Gohan cruzaron miradas entonces. El hombre tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no lucir tan amenazante como necesitaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.</p><p>—¡De ti me han hablado! —dijo ella, y aunque le extendió la mano gentilmente, en ningún momento soltó a Piccolo.</p><p>Debía agradecer que Gohan había recibido una gran educación, la suficiente como para no apartarla de un manotazo. Sonrió para ella. Tomó su mano, conteniendo su fuerza para no romperla.</p><p>—Es un placer conocerla.</p><p>Ella volvió a reír.</p><p>—Tuteame, por favor.</p><p>—Él es mi hijo Trunks, y el hermano menor de Gohan, Goten —señaló Bulma.</p><p>—¿Está segura de querer ser la novia de Piccolo? —preguntó Goten, con un Trunks jocoso a su lado y una quisquillosa Bulma callándolo de un fuerte codazo.</p><p>—No seas insolente, mocoso —masculló Piccolo, para sorpresa de todos. La castaña sonrió dulcemente ante la reacción, y Gohan quiso irse a casa, en ese mismo instante.</p><p><em>«¿Por qué nunca le pedí a papá que me enseñara la técnica de la teletransportación?», </em>se lamentó.</p><p>—¡Bueno! Fue un hermoso paseo, y me encantó conocerlos, pero me temo que debo irme. Ya es muy tarde —dijo Cynthia.</p><p>—Piccolo, ¿no acompañarás a tu novia a su casa? —preguntó Bulma de brazos cruzados, alzando una ceja acusatoria hacia el namekusei.</p><p>Piccolo frunció el ceño, pero miró a su pareja con la pregunta en los ojos.</p><p>Cynthia le sonrió nuevamente. Gohan se removió incómodo con cada segundo de su complicidad.</p><p>—No será necesario, mi amor. Tengo mi propio transporte. Yo conduzco, por supuesto —contestó, guiñando un ojo.</p><p>El namekusei asintió y soltó a la mujer lentamente.</p><p>—Ve con cuidado —le dijo, con un tono que le recordó a Gohan aquellas charlas nocturnas que habían mantenido por mucho tiempo, cuando él no sobrepasaba los cinco años, y probablemente miraba a Piccolo frente a una fogata, con un ojo hinchado del entrenamiento y todos los músculos adoloridos.</p><p><em>«A ver si tienes más cuidado la próxima vez, niño»</em> diría su maestro. Y él, incluso tan pequeño, habría sabido encontrarle la dulzura a tan imponente voz.</p><p>Inevitablemente se reflejó a sí mismo en Cynthia, ella sonrojada por la más mínima consideración proveniente de ese ser magnífico. La diferencia era que ella tenía permitido tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, ponerse de puntitas y dejarle un beso en los labios que nadie nunca tuvo ni la valentía ni el derecho de tocar. Al menos, no hasta ahora, y ciertamente, no él.</p><p>—¡Adiós a todos! —saludó luego de separarse, y volvió a mirar a Piccolo para susurrarle aún demasiado cerca—. Y a ti espero verte pronto.</p><p>Él, siempre rígido e inalcanzable, quedó indiscutiblemente sonrojado con tan mundana muestra de cariño. Los testigos permanecieron boquiabiertos con la demostración, menos Gohan, que apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que, al soltarla, contuvo un quejido por el dolor que se había provocado.</p><p>La mujer sacó una cápsula de su bolso y tras un estallido de pavor, un lujoso auto amarillo apareció frente a la acera. Se subió a él, agitando una mano desde la ventanilla abierta, y el motor rugió cuando arrancó. Velozmente desapareció al final de la esquina, recibiendo algunos bocinazos y derrapando en una curva, más no volcó y siguió su camino, como si fuera la dueña de las calles.</p><p>—Vaya... —exhaló Trunks, notoriamente asombrado.</p><p>—¡Ella es genial! —secundó Goten, con tono envidioso.</p><p>—Es perfecta para Piccolo, ¿no es así? —dijo Bulma, sonriendo de costado.</p><p>—¡Dinos tu secreto, Piccolo! —Se apresuró a exigir Goten. Trunks carcajeó, negando con la cabeza.</p><p>Piccolo gruñó hacia los tres, y señaló su ropa.</p><p>—¿Ya me puedo quitar este ridículo atuendo?</p><p>Bulma perdió la sonrisa y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.</p><p>—Ay, no seas llorón. Adentro están tus cosas —contestó a la vez que señalaba con un pulgar hacia la entrada, y Piccolo no tardó en seguir sus indicaciones.</p><p>—¡Señor Piccolo! —llamó Gohan, sonando más desesperado de lo que pretendía. Incluso dio un paso hacia adelante, y su mano colgó en el aire en dirección al namekusei. Todos lo miraron extrañados, incluido Piccolo—. Ah, uh... ¿Vendrá a casa después? —preguntó nerviosamente.</p><p>Hubieron algunos segundos de silencio, en los que Piccolo lo miró a los ojos con algo parecido a la perplejidad en ellos.</p><p>—Por supuesto, Gohan —dijo después, como algo obvio que no necesitaba ser aclarado. Notó la turbación de su protegido por primera vez desde que lo vio, y dudó antes de voltear y seguir su camino para recuperar sus pertenencias.</p><p>Gohan lo miró con los labios apretados en una línea y el pecho doliendo con un anhelo recién descubierto. Se despidió del resto rápidamente y marchó junto a Videl al vehículo que, finalmente, los llevaría a casa. Al menos Pan no había despertado, pero imaginó que no tardaría en hacerlo mientras aseguraba la butaca en los asientos traseros.</p><p>—Es increíble. Cynthia parecía realmente agradarle a Piccolo —habló Videl a su lado, con ambas manos sobre los controles que hicieron ascender la nave en el cielo ya oscurecido.</p><p>—Lo hace —afirmó secamente Gohan, sin mirarla. Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería encontrarse a solas con Piccolo.</p><p>¿Y hacer qué? Bueno, se había dado cuenta de la peor manera posible que ni con el mayor coeficiente intelectual del país podía tener todas las respuestas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gohan intentó convencerse fervientemente de que no estaba nervioso durante el trayecto de Corporación Capsula a su casa. Funcionó de manera parcial, sólo gracias a la amena conversación que Videl mantuvo con él. Agradeció profusamente que ella hubiera dejado el asunto de la nueva pareja de lado, para hablarle de un artículo que había leído esa tarde sobre el descubrimiento de miles de nuevas especies en biología marina. El tema llamó su atención y logró distraerlo lo suficiente como para que el viaje no resultase una completa tortura. La voz tranquila y amable de su esposa mantuvo el nombre de cierto namekusei bien apartado en un rincón de su mente.</p><p>Pero en el momento en que aterrizaron en el frente de su jardín, y Videl sonrió anunciándolo con un alegre «¡Llegamos!», el subidón de ansiedad que lo invadió provocó que tropezase con el escalón para bajarse del vehículo, con una piedra cerca del portón de su casa, y con sus propios pies antes de abrir la puerta.</p><p>—¿Gohan? —cuestionó Videl, al principio divertida, pero ahora con indicios de preocupación en su voz.</p><p>—¡Lo siento! —farfulló él, carraspeando luego en un apresurado intento por disimular cuán ansioso estaba—. ¿Entramos?</p><p>Videl lo miró inquisitiva, no por primera vez en el día. En sus manos colgaba la butaca con Pan despierta en ella. Gohan le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa titubeante, aún con la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta abierta. Fue milagrosamente salvado de la pregunta que su esposa ya estaba formulando por el repentino llanto de su bebé.</p><p>—¡Oh, su biberón! —barbotó ella, y pasó por su lado, trotando hacia la cocina para calentar la leche. El Saiyajin exhaló aliviado y levantó la cabeza, encarando el cielo nocturno. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en llegar Piccolo, lo cual lamentó, porque de sólo pensarlo su corazón quiso escapar de su pecho. Tomó una profunda respiración para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.</p><p>Se ofreció para alimentar a Pan, pero Videl se lo negó amablemente.</p><p>—Estás algo alterado. Quizás podrías darte una ducha para relajarte mientras preparo la cena —sugirió, con la mirada puesta en su hija bebiendo de su botella.</p><p>Aunque había desistido de los interrogatorios, al parecer más interesada en que dejara de comportarse como un tonto que en averiguar la razón por la que lo hacía, Gohan la conocía y sabía que tarde o temprano debería hablar con ella, quisiera o no.</p><p>La pregunta era, ¿podía realmente hablar con su esposa de su... descubrimiento? La sola idea desembocó en una vívida sensación de ahogo. En ese caso, ¿qué se supone que le diría? ¿<em>«Cariño, estoy atrozmente celoso de Piccolo, creo que odio a su novia, y quisiera tomar el lugar de ella más de lo que alguna vez quise algo en la vida»</em>? De <em>ninguna</em> manera.</p><p>Gohan se acercó a su esposa para besarla, un poco más descuidado de lo que pretendía. Asintió a su petición y marchó en silencio directamente hacia el baño. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella.</p><p>
  <em>«Todo estaba tan bien antes»</em>
</p><p>Ese fue su primer pensamiento, allí parado enfrentando la pared de azulejos con lo que sabía sería la mirada de un hombre desgraciado.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Pero antes de qué?»</em>
</p><p>Soltando un gemido lastimero, y enredando las manos en su cabello, no pudo hacer mucho por acallar la desdeñosa respuesta que hizo eco en cada espacio de su mente. <em>Antes de la llegada de Cynthia</em>. Y bien sabía que esa mujer no tenía culpa o responsabilidad alguna de lo que, claramente, era su desastre, pero eso no hizo desaparecer la ardiente espina de resentimiento que la sola presencia de la susodicha había clavado en él.</p><p>¡Era sólo que aún no lograba comprenderlo! ¿Por qué Piccolo quería una relación justo ahora? Nunca la quiso, nunca la necesitó.</p><p>¿Qué tan celoso tenía que estar como para no concebir la posibilidad de que Piccolo <em>es</em> capaz de amar, y no necesariamente a él?</p><p>Estuvo a punto de enfadarse consigo mismo hasta que reconoció un repentino Ki ubicado justo sobre su cabeza. Una energía que reconoció rápidamente y que lo dejó inmóvil y drenado de pensamientos coherentes. Piccolo acababa de llegar y se detuvo en el lugar preferido de toda su casa, sobre el techo a un lado del tubo de su chimenea.</p><p>Gohan no esperó para que bajara a tocar la puerta, tampoco que lo llamara. Se apresuró, aún en la bruma de sus propias emociones, a salir por la ventana y subir para encontrarlo.</p><p>Fue un alivio que ya no hubieran ni camisas ceñidas ni pantalones elegantes a la vista. Piccolo volvía a lucir su dogi morado, su capa larga y su turbante. Para Gohan fue tanto una sorpresa como una desgracia descubrir que lo encontró igual de atractivo así, quizás como lo había hecho siempre, pero ahora con un entendimiento que resonó con la fuerza de una verdad absoluta, oculta antes y evidente en este momento.</p><p>—¡Señor Piccolo! —saludó con una emoción similar a la que había acostumbrado desde muy pequeño cada vez que veía a su maestro. Sonó inapropiado actualmente, pero eso no detuvo el impulso.</p><p>Piccolo, de brazos cruzados, volteó el rostro ligeramente para mirarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué te sucede, Gohan? —preguntó, serio pero con lo más parecido a un tono amable que podía lograr.</p><p>Inevitablemente, Gohan se alteró. Por muy gentil que hubiera sonado, había exigencia en su pregunta.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué lo dice? —barbotó, más a la defensiva de lo que le hubiera gustado. Incluso se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Te vi actuar de una manera extraña hoy.</p><p>—Ah, eso... No es nada, sólo... —Se rascó la nuca incómodamente. No había intención más apartada de la suya que decirle algo de las últimas ideas que rondaban su mente, por mucho que se hubiera dado cuenta de su huraña actitud e intentara averiguar el motivo.</p><p>Sin embargo, Piccolo esperó pacientemente por su respuesta, aunque no hubiera alguna que Gohan quisiera darle. En la presurosa búsqueda de una escapatoria, se percató de que no era el único que tenía cosas para decir, y aunque no era un tema por el que se sintiera inclinado a discutir, no tuvo otra alternativa más que optar por ello.</p><p>—¡Sólo me está distrayendo para no hablarme de su cita! —señaló, con su mejor intento de sonrisa pícara.</p><p>Con sus palabras, el namekusei al fin dejó de mirarlo. Fue tranquilizador liberarse de su intenso escrutinio.</p><p>—Bulma fue bastante molesta al respecto. Esperaba que tú no —dijo hoscamente.</p><p>—Oh... —musitó Gohan, entendiendo fácilmente esa reacción. Piccolo jamás se había sentido motivado por ser el centro de atención, y mucho menos de alguien como Bulma, que tendía a ser tan insistente hasta el punto de resultar insoportable para cualquiera con temas de esa índole romántica.</p><p>Si Piccolo no tenía ganas de hablar de su relación, no sería Gohan quien lo obligara a hacerlo. En secreto, agradecía no tener que pasar por esa conversación.</p><p>Pero Piccolo suspiró un segundo después, parpadeando con la mirada gacha.</p><p>—Aunque prefiero... hablar contigo a tener que soportar sus preguntas entrometidas y su voz chillona —confesó, habiendo bajado varias octavas en su voz.</p><p>Fue una petición, Gohan supo interpretar. El hombre quería, no, <em>necesitaba</em> decir algo, y resultó conmovedor que lo hubiera elegido a él para hacerlo. Así que, dejando de lado cualquier razón por la que oponerse, se sentó sobre las tejas, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando el mentón en ellas.</p><p>—Adelante —consintió, y se tragó la angustia que lo tentó a salir corriendo de la situación en la que ya se había metido.</p><p>Piccolo no respondió al instante. Se tomó su propio tiempo, en el que ambos miraron el firmamento de titilantes estrellas sobre sus cabezas. Gohan, a pesar de su naturaleza impaciente, respetó el silencio hasta que su amigo se decidió por hablar.</p><p>—Aún no logro entender del todo cómo se supone que deba hacer las cosas —dijo, y sonó impropiamente tímido—. Conozco el funcionamiento de las relaciones entre humanos, pero mi raza...</p><p>—Se reproduce asexualmente... —completó Gohan por él.</p><p>—Así es, por lo que no tengo las mismas necesidades ni comparto los mismos objetivos.</p><p>Gohan, contra todo pronóstico, se encontró interesado. Aquel era un tema que había cruzado por su cabeza desde el primer momento, y del que estaba al tanto. La inquietud de Piccolo era justificada y razonable, y por ello nació en él una curiosidad casi científica.</p><p>—¿Intentó preguntarle a Dende al respecto?</p><p>—No lo hice, no lo haré —negó Piccolo severamente, causándole una sonrisa afectuosa que Gohan no tuvo tiempo de contener.</p><p>—No resolverá sus dudas si no lo hace.</p><p>—Sin embargo, Cynthia tiene una opinión al respecto.</p><p>La sonrisa se quebró al instante con la mención. El nombre sonó tan ligero, tan cuidadosamente pronunciado por Piccolo que fue como un recordatorio despiadado de la existencia de la persona por la que estaban teniendo esta charla tan íntima, en la que Gohan había comenzado a sentirse inmerso tan fácilmente. La sensación se le fue arrebatada con una brusquedad que lo dejó tenso.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Dónde quedó el apodo despectivo de Urraca?»</em>
</p><p>—O-oh... ¿La tiene? —preguntó sólo por cortesía, porque le importaba muy poco la opinión de la mujer, contrario a Piccolo, que asintió una vez.</p><p>—Dijo que aunque la reproducción es una de las funciones esenciales en los seres vivos, existen relaciones en las que no hay manera de reproducirse, pero que aún funcionan precisamente por eso. Aquellas parejas que se desligan del objetivo dictado por la naturaleza, comparten un vínculo incluso más fuerte y legítimo que las que tienen la capacidad, porque las une el simple deseo de permanecer juntas —respondió lentamente, como si no quisiera equivocarse en ninguna palabra, buscando decirlas de la manera exacta en que las había oído—. Ella es una mujer interesante.</p><p>Gohan cerró los ojos tras esa última parte, teniendo que darle la razón en ese punto. De hecho, era una reflexión inteligente y aplicada, y no pudo evitar volver a sentirse receloso de la mujer. </p><p>La pregunta que surgió en su mente se deslizó tentativamente de sus labios, en un susurro remilgado.</p><p>—¿Qué siente por ella?</p><p>Piccolo calló por algunos segundos antes de responder.</p><p>—Curiosidad.</p><p>—Debe ser más que eso —resopló Gohan, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo desde su posición.</p><p>Otro largo silencio precedió su respuesta.</p><p>—Me agrada —confesó Piccolo, y abrió más los ojos como si estuviera sorprendido de ello.</p><p>Gohan asintió, calmado. Al menos supo no demostrar tanta alteración física, porque en lo que respectaba a su interior...</p><p>Sonrió de costado.</p><p>—Me... Me alegro mucho por usted, Piccolo —murmuró, y aunque no mentía, sintió que las palabras se trababan en su boca.</p><p>Piccolo centró su mirada en el cielo estrellado durante toda la conversación, pero en ese instante volteó hacia él con una sonrisa diminuta.</p><p>—Te lo debo a ti, Gohan.</p><p>El Saiyajin parpadeó, tomado desprevenido. Por primera vez en años, se sintió empequeñecido bajo la mirada de su maestro.</p><p>—¿A qué se refiere con eso?</p><p>—Fuiste el primero en mi vida. Me enseñaste más cosas de las que yo pude haberte enseñado. Si no te hubiera conocido, yo quizás...</p><p>Se tomó otra pausa, pero no mostró intenciones de terminar la oración. Gohan podía imaginar a lo que apuntaba, lo que no lo hizo menos enternecedor. Sonrió con el pecho lleno de un suspiro que no quiso soltar.</p><p>Sin necesidad de responder, comenzó a levantarse, y acercándose parsimonioso a la figura del otro, descansó una mano sobre su brazo descubierto, en un gesto que no detonaba otra cosa más que familiaridad y agradecimiento. El tacto, inesperadamente, provocó un cambio de aire en ambos, y Gohan se supo tan valeroso y confiado que, mirando a los ojos del namekusei, fue incapaz de considerar una razón por la que detener el avance de sus movimientos, a pesar de que las había y en cantidad.</p><p>Siguió acercándose indebitamente, más de lo que alguna vez se había atrevido, dejándose llevar por los instintos a los que siempre se había resistido. Sus respiraciones ya estaban mezcladas, pero Piccolo aún no se había movido ni un centímetro. Simplemente permaneció allí, quieto bajo su toque.</p><p>Gohan parpadeó ante esa mirada imperturbable que le otorgaba, para nada sugestiva, como si él no sospechara ni un poco de sus verdaderas intenciones. Piccolo ni siquiera sopesaba la posibilidad de que lo único que su querido discípulo quería hacer en ese momento era... Entonces Gohan se detuvo y volvió a sonreír. Dejó caer la frente sobre el pecho firme de Piccolo, y sostenido por el cuidadoso arrullo de los brazos que siempre lo protegieron, soltó una respiración temblorosa, anuncio de un llanto que jamás permitiría salir. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, y pensó en demasiadas y atropelladas posibilidades.</p><p>Sobre todas las cosas, quería decirle a Piccolo, aquí y ahora, que no necesitaba de esa mujer, que si él fue quien le enseñó a querer en primer lugar, él puede... Él podría...</p><p>—¿Te sientes bien, Gohan? —retumbó la voz de Piccolo en su pecho, y Gohan se apartó como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, desordenado y agitado.</p><p>—S-sí, yo... Será mejor que bajemos, Videl terminará la cena muy pronto.</p><p>No esperó una respuesta para volver a entrar en su casa. Escapó de sus oscuros deseos, no sólo por su propio bien, sino por el de Piccolo. Ese pequeño altercado le había aclarado un par de cosas que, estaba seguro, lo perseguirían hasta en sus sueños.</p><p>La primera era que estaba irremediablemente enamorado del Señor Piccolo, así, sin más. El amor era tan grande que el principio se difuminaba en su memoria.</p><p>La segunda era que incluso si se lo propusiera o si lo tuviera permitido, no poseía la certeza de tener la capacidad de borrar con sus propios labios los besos que Cynthia ya le había marcado a Piccolo.</p><p>Había sido terrible saber que no era el único en el corazón de Piccolo. Pero más terrible sería que ya no quedara lugar para él con lo profundo que había llegado aquella mujer en tan poco tiempo.</p><p>Y con un anillo de bodas ardiendo en su dedo anular, Gohan no tenía más opción que verlo suceder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gohan despertó a la mañana siguiente con la cama para él solo. El lugar de Videl estaba frío al tacto, por lo que dedujo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se despertó. Miró el reloj a un lado de la cama con un sólo ojo abierto y suspiró al ver que eran las diez de la mañana. Tarde para sus estándares, pero perdonable por tratarse de un fin de semana.</p><p>
  <em>«Verlo suceder. No ser egoísta. Verlo suceder»</em>
</p><p>Ese se había convertido en su nuevo mantra.</p><p>Luego de su <em>pequeño</em> altercado y de casi haber cometido el monumental error de besar a Piccolo, él se había quedado a cenar con ellos. Videl había tenido la delicadeza de no hacer ninguna pregunta más que para Gohan, que no se había duchado como había acordado, y estaba aún más nervioso que antes. Al menos no había tropezado con la pata de la mesa o se había atragantado con su comida.</p><p>Piccolo se había marchado con un atisbo de sospecha en su mirada. Gohan sólo sonrió para despedirse, cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue a darse su ducha. La higiene del sueño era ley en su hogar.</p><p>Hoy era un nuevo día. El sol de un sábado que prometía ser perfecto entró por su ventana, oero Gohan se sentía bastante decaído, con ganas de quedarse en la cama y, tal vez, soltarle uno que otro insulto a su almohada, sin otra justificación más que <em>porque sí</em>. Determinó que, con todos los pendientes del trabajo que tenía, ese era un pésimo plan, así que se levantó.</p><p>Completó su rutina mañanera y bajó las escaleras para encontrar el desayuno servido sobre la mesa, y una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador. La ondulante caligrafía de Videl estaba en ella.</p><p>
  <em>Bulma llamó para preguntar si podía visitarla. Bra quería ver a la bebé. Pasaremos el día, puedes venir si quieres. Antes de las seis estaremos en casa. Te ama, Videl.</em>
</p><p>Gohan apoyó la nota amarilla contra su pecho, mordiéndose el labio. Él amaba a Videl. Mucho. Con ella, la vida se había vuelto tranquila, fácil y holgada. Se atrevía a decir que jamás había estado tan feliz como lo estaba desde que se casó con esa mujer y tuvieron a su pequeña hija. Pero, ¿dónde quedaba su enamoramiento con Piccolo en todo eso? ¿Dónde quedaba Videl si su corazón también le pertenecía a Piccolo?</p><p>El pensamiento se volvió incómodo. Se sentó y tomó su desayuno a pesar de los revoltijos en su estómago. Aún divagando, concluyó que lo que sentía por Piccolo debía ser tratado como una fijación pasajera, algo que por su bien, terminaría pronto, ya que no tenía sustentación lógica, ni siquiera podía pensar en un origen propio. El sentimiento se había cultivado desde hace muchos años en él, y no había hecho otra cosa más que crecer, silencioso y constantemente. De ilusiones infantiles en forma de ideas fugaces, a algo más profundo y real. Pero no había sido visible hasta hoy. Tarde, demasiado tarde para ser tomado en cuenta.</p><p><em>«Debería leer»</em> decidió después de ese giro melancólico en el hilo de sus pensamientos. </p><p>Pasó el día leyendo, revisando algunos archivos, preparando metódicamente las clases que daría cuando comenzara la semana. Cocinó un sencillo almuerzo, tomó café muy dulce por la tarde y, antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, Videl ya estaba de regreso en casa.</p><p>—¡Qué día! —exclamó ella como saludo, entrando con una cápsula en la mano y empujando el carrito de Pan en la otra—. Nos divertimos mucho allí. Desearíamos que hubieras ido. —Lo miró y el reclamo estaba muy explícito en sus ojos azules.</p><p>—Oh, lo siento. —Se disculpó sin forzar una excusa, ya que no la tenía. Caminó hacia ella quitándose las gafas y la vio sonrojarse cuando le dejó un beso en los labios. Sonrió complacido. Luego se inclinó para sacar a Pan de su cochecito—. Hola, mi pequeña. ¿Me extrañaste?</p><p>—Lo hizo. Y yo —contestó Videl, caminando hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua. Él observó sin aburrirse nunca de los parpadeos adormecidos de su hija, ignorando cuando Videl se sentó en uno de los sofás de espalda a su biblioteca personal—. Piccolo preguntó por ti.</p><p>Volteó hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas, en un movimiento veloz que hizo protestar a Pan en sus brazos. No quería admitirlo pero su corazón zumbó con el nombre.</p><p>—¿Piccolo?</p><p>—Sí. Cynthia y él almorzaron juntos y dieron una corta visita a Bulma. Lucen tan bien esos dos —comentó con una sonrisa bobalicona, como si estuviera hablando de esas novelas que en secreto adoraba y guardaba obstinadamente entre los libros de Gohan.</p><p>—Claro... —concedió él. Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Llevó a Pan a su cuna para que pudiera descansar cómodamente, y volvió a su lugar en el sofá.</p><p>—En fin, aproveché para invitarlos a cenar. No es justo que sólo visiten a Bulma —dijo Videl.</p><p>Gohan se sobresaltó y frunció el ceño hacia ella.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Videl? —preguntó, mucho más agresivo de lo que pudo contener.</p><p>Videl se enderezó y le sostuvo la mirada.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? —Sonó dolorosamente perdida al preguntar. Gohan suavizó su expresión y suspiró. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? </p><p>Estiró la mano para tomar la de su esposa, que dudosamente devolvió el gesto.</p><p>—No... Ninguno. Sólo... deberías avisarme. No acostumbramos a recibir visitas. —Se excusó, seco pero claramente apenado.</p><p>Ella también bajó la guardia y acarició su mano. La preocupación en su mirada hizo que la culpa obligara a Gohan a bajar la suya.</p><p>—Oh, Gohan, ¿realmente estás bien? —preguntó, extremadamente gentil. </p><p>—Lo estoy —aseguró, y estuvo seguro que la sonrisa que intentó dar se vio como una mueca horrorosamente forzada, porque ella se acercó más.</p><p>—No me mientas —reclamó, algo frustrada para ese punto. Luego pausó, y apoyó la otra mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Volvieron las pesadillas?</p><p><em>«Nunca se fueron»</em> pensó él, pero lo apartó muy lejos en su mente. Negó con la cabeza y se permitió ser acariciado.</p><p>—No, Videl. Lo prometo, estoy bien. —Sonrió, esta vez genuinamente.</p><p>Ella dudó pero asintió. Fue un alivio. Si ella siguiera creyendo que todo su despliegue de comportamientos extraños se debía a una de sus épocas malas de pesadillas, la conversación no hubiera terminado allí, y si había un tema que Gohan preferiría olvidar para siempre, era ese. Aunque significara que tuviera que hablar de otro tema, y no uno más agradable para él. Mucho menos para Videl, si tan sólo lo supiera.</p><p>—De acuerdo —dijo ella, y tras otra caricia amorosa, se levantó—. ¿Cuidas a Pan? Debo preparar la cena. Cynthia es vegana y eso limita mis opciones.</p><p>Gohan asintió y cuando ella le dio la espalda, resopló, porque <em>por supuesto</em> que Cynthia era vegana.</p><p>
  <b>[...]</b>
</p><p>—¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó Videl tras abrir la puerta. Del otro lado estaban sus invitados.</p><p>—¡Ah, hola! Gracias por la invitación, querida —contestó Cynthia, tomando sus manos y dándole una sonrisa ladina de labios brillantes por su labial. </p><p>La mujer vestía su habitual traje de dos piezas aunque parecía menos formal en esta ocasión. A su lado, Piccolo entró con una expresión tranquila y asintiendo hacia Videl como saludo.</p><p>—Es una casa realmente encantadora —dijo la castaña cuando caminó algunos pasos, ojeando la biblioteca y las decoraciones que Videl había puesto sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Muchas gracias —respondió orgullosa.</p><p>Gohan les sonrió cortésmente cuando se acercaron a él.</p><p>—Hola Gohan, es muy bueno volver a verte —saludó Cynthia. Al parecer, había decidido que ellos subieron un nivel de confianza, porque en lugar de darle la mano, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en cada mejilla. Gohan correspondió vacilante.</p><p>—Igualmente —dijo, y ella se alejó hacia el moises de Pan junto a Videl. Entonces él estuvo cara a cara con Piccolo—. ¿Cómo está, Señor Piccolo? —preguntó.</p><p>—Bien —respondió, mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Cómo estás tú, Gohan?</p><p>—Mucho mejor ahora que lo veo —soltó, y sonrió de costado. </p><p>
  <em>«¿Qué demonios fue eso?»</em>
</p><p>Pero Piccolo sólo devolvió la sonrisa. Gohan volteó rápidamente para dirigirse a su lugar en la mesa tratando de no chillar por lo que había hecho, o intentado. ¿Acababa de coquetear con Piccolo? ¿De esa manera tan ridículamente descarada? ¡Su esposa estaba a unos pasos, sosteniendo a su hija y hablando con la novia de su amigo! <em>Por Kami...</em></p><p>Afortunadamente no hubieron más de esos intercambios incómodos desde el momento en que Videl sirvió la comida. La conversación hubiera resultado agradable, claro, si tan sólo Gohan no tuviera que ver a Cynthia rozando su mano con la de Piccolo, o sonriéndole, o sobrepasando su muy estricto espacio personal con una naturalidad que sólo hablaba de la confianza que había entre ambos. No suficiente con eso, la mujer hizo un despliegue no ostentoso de sus conocimientos intelectuales, de su profundo amor a los animales, y cómo no, de cuán experta conductora era. Todo esto bajo la más sutil sonrisa de aprobación de Piccolo.</p><p>
  <em>«Verlo suceder. Verlo suceder. Verlo suceder»</em>
</p><p>En su mayoría, Gohan se distrajo con Pan. No había necesidad de tenerla en brazos durante toda la cena, pero Videl no intentó impedirle el capricho. No podía imaginarse cuán agradecido estaba Gohan por eso.</p><p>Para su alivio, la cena terminó, y él se levantó para ordenar la mesa. Una vez de pie, dudó por algunos segundos, pero finalmente caminó hacia Piccolo.</p><p>—¿Le gustaría cargarla? —preguntó, y Piccolo pareció a punto de negarse, pero sólo tomó a Pan, murmurando por lo bajo. Ella lucía mucho mas diminuta y frágil en sus brazos, y él parecía preocupado de lastimarla, aunque no sería capaz de dejarla caer por nada del mundo. Gohan sonrió dulcemente. La imagen tocó su corazón y casi sintió algunas lágrimas aproximarse. </p><p>En todo caso, no fue su resistencia lo que las contuvo, sino Cynthia, que comenzó a llevar algunos platos de la pila que Videl había juntado.</p><p>—Déjame ayudarte con eso —dijo ella, pero él se aproximó rápidamente para detenerla.</p><p>—Oh, no, gracias. Videl y yo nos encargamos.</p><p>Sin embargo, ella no soltó los platos.</p><p>—Los ayudaré, no es una molestia, de verdad.</p><p>Gohan apretó su agarre y toda sonrisa generosa se había borrado de su rostro.</p><p>—Insisto —cortó tajantemente, a la vez que daba un tirón para nada suave de sus manos.</p><p>Entonces el momento se volvió insoportablemente tenso. Cynthia parpadeó hacia él, y luego sonrió rígidamente. Soltó los platos y volvió a sentarse con elegancia. Desde su lugar, descansó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Piccolo, y Gohan intentó no pensar en que era una flagrante venganza.</p><p>Dio la vuelta exhalando por la nariz y llegó a la cocina, dejando los platos en la mesada.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurrió allí? </p><p>Escuchó la pregunta, y giró exaltado.</p><p>—¿Uh?</p><p>Videl estaba cruzada de brazos frente a él. No pudo evitar sentirse intimidado.</p><p>—Gohan, te conozco. ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema? ¿Estás enojado con Piccolo? ¿No te agrada Cynthia? —indagó, bajando la voz.</p><p>Gohan frunció el ceño y devolvió la atención a los platos, abriendo la canilla para comenzar a lavarlos. </p><p>—¿Sabes que Piccolo puede oírte aunque susurres, verdad? —murmuró.</p><p>—Lo sé y no me molestaría que lo hiciera. ¿A ti sí? —preguntó ella. Él decidió callar y tomar la esponja. Escuchó un resoplido rendido de su esposa—. Bien, como quieras. Pero tú y yo hablaremos.</p><p>Lo dio por hecho, pero disfrutó de las horas que pasarían para eso.</p><p>Luego de la limpieza, llevaron el postre a la sala, en donde se sentaron en los sillones y retomaron una charla más banal. Gohan devolvió a Pan a su cuna y se arrepintió, porque le dio vía libre a Cynthia para casi recostarse sobre el regazo de Piccolo. No era como si pudiera evitar el contacto entre ellos, eran pareja, no quería ni pensar en las cosas que debían hacer en la intimidad, pero prefería no ser testigo de su cercanía. </p><p>—Quiero decir, él es un experto en las Artes Marciales, y prácticamente un héroe, ¿quién no lo querría? —fue uno de los comentarios de Cynthia, mirando a Piccolo con ojos enamorados.</p><p>Videl sonrió y Gohan se llenó la boca con postre de vainilla para evitar soltar un gran resoplido de fastidio.</p><p>—Ya lo creo. Como te dije, Gohan fue su pupilo —comentó, y Gohan tragó rápidamente.</p><p>Cynthia abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si lo hubiera olvidado.</p><p>—¡Es cierto! ¿Qué tal fue eso? —preguntó, ahora mirándolo expectante.</p><p>Gohan hizo un ruido incierto y evitó mirar a Piccolo.</p><p><em>«Bueno, él realmente me secuestró y pateó mi trasero durante meses, pero fue una agradable experiencia» </em>estuvo tentado a decir, en cambio dijo:</p><p>—Memorable. Piccolo en realidad fue muy gentil conmigo.</p><p>Videl lo codeó con diversión pero él sólo sonrió cuando observó la sonrisa consciente en los labios de Piccolo. El orgullo le hizo inflar el pecho y las mariposas casi volaron de su boca. </p><p>Finalmente y al cabo de otra corta discusión, el tan esperado momento de la despedida llegó. Se pararon y caminaron todos juntos hacia la salida, menos Videl, que corrió a socorrer el llanto de una muy hambrienta Pan recién despierta.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por todo. Ha sido una bella velada —dijo Cynthia, y él asintió con una sonrisa. Ella se adelantó para subir a su vehículo, en el asiento de piloto, claramente.</p><p>Gohan miró a Piccolo. </p><p>—Hasta luego, Gohan —saludó, y él se mordió el labio cuando le dio la espalda. Sin siquiera saber qué pretendía, lo llamó.</p><p>—¡Señor Piccolo!</p><p>Piccolo volteó.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede, Gohan?</p><p>—Yo... Yo... ¿Quisiera entrenar? ¿Mañana por la tarde?</p><p>La mirada en blanco de Piccolo lo instó a retirar su pregunta, pero no lo hizo, aunque sus piernas comenzaron a temblar en el silencio.</p><p>—¿Entrenar? No lo has hecho en años —dijo, y sonó hasta cuidadoso.</p><p>Gohan podría comérselo a besos en ese momento.</p><p>—Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero refrescar algunas cosas, uhm... algunas técnicas. ¿Qué dice? —insistió.</p><p>—No lo sé. ¿Estás seguro?</p><p>
  <em>«No»</em>
</p><p>—Lo estoy, lo estoy. ¿Sí? ¿Por favor?</p><p>No planeó sonar tan suplicante, pero así lo hizo. Piccolo lo miró por demasiado tiempo, y al parecer encontró algo en su mirada que lo convenció.</p><p>—De acuerdo. Te esperaré.</p><p>No hacía falta decir dónde. Y en cuanto al tiempo, Gohan sabía que lo esperaría lo que fuera necesario. El sólo pensamiento casi lo obligó a saltar de alegría.</p><p>—¡Lo veré mañana!</p><p>Entonces Piccolo asintió y subió al vehículo, que ascendió y partió, zumbando en el cielo.</p><p>Gohan respiró profundamente y entró en su casa. </p><p>
  <em>«¿No ser egoísta, uh?»</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gohan, tal y como había sido advertido, tuvo que dar explicaciones incómodamente largas esa noche. Al comienzo, su lengua tropezó con sus propias mentiras —o verdades parciales, como prefería llamarlas— y Videl lo había mirado como si no le hubiera creído ni una sola palabra, pero resultó fácil distraerla con una generosa proporción de besos mojados sobre la sedosa piel de sus caderas y vientre. Finalmente, el interrogatorio quedó sepultado muy por debajo de las sábanas de su cama.</p><p>La mañana del domingo dio comienzo con una pastosa culpa deseándole un terrible día. Gohan despertó lidiando con el remordimiento de sus acciones. Era la primera vez que utilizaba un método tan desleal para evadir las preocupaciones de su amada esposa. Se preguntaba dónde había dejado sus principios, y sólo se le ocurría que los había perdido en algún lugar entre su obsesión por recuperar a Piccolo.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Recuperar a Piccolo? Cielos...»</em>
</p><p>Sus pensamientos cada vez se tornaban más ridículos, y extremistas. Ni hablar de sus comportamientos consecuentes, uno más preocupante que el otro. Pero, lamentablemente para su subconsciente acomplejado, hoy no era día de reflexiones y dilemas de moral. Hoy debía entrenar con su maestro por primera vez en décadas. ¿Cómo esa idea había llegado a parecer medianamente aceptable para Gohan? No lo sabía. Tampoco iba a dignarse a indagar en razones, porque había una cuestión mucho más urgente que resolver.</p><p>¿Qué iba a ponerse?</p><p>—¿No habías guardado uno de los trajes de entrenamiento, cariño? —preguntó Videl de espaldas a él, terminando de preparar el desayuno para ambos. El apodo inusual salió melosamente de sus labios, y al escucharlo Gohan arqueó las cejas. Su esposa estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana. Al menos él podía enorgullecerse por eso.</p><p>—No, no realmente. La última vez que los necesité ya estaba bastante ansioso por arrancarlos de mi cuerpo —dijo, y el recuerdo le provocó, en efecto, un escalofrío.</p><p>Videl dio la vuelta con dos platillos del desayuno preferido de Gohan en sus manos, apoyándolos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa coqueta.</p><p>—Debiste hacerlo. El mundo sería un mejor lugar si te hubieran visto entrenar desnudo —ronroneó, y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso fogoso. Gohan murmuró un sonido de sorpresa antes de corresponder, siguiendo el ritmo con dificultad. Al separarse, quizás demasiado pronto, le dio una sonrisa simpática. Siempre había sido torpe para el coqueteo, incluso con su esposa. Pero ella no mostró señales de disgusto, sentándose a su lado todavía muy sonriente, con un pie hamacando la mecedora de Pan a un lado de su silla.</p><p>Después de desayunar y dar las gracias, Gohan caminó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se encargó de sacar del fondo del armario su traje de Gran Saiyaman, porque Videl, al parecer, había ignorado su petición de regalarlo. Titubeó con el traje extendido en sus manos antes de comenzar a colocarse el entero negro con movimientos lentos, evadiendo deliberadamente el espejo ovalado junto a la ventana. Dejó de lado los guantes, la capa y el casco. Por último tiró la bata verde sobre sus hombros. Si ya estaba sonrojado antes, lo estuvo aún más cuando miró su reflejo. Dedicó un poco más de tiempo para mirarse desde todos los ángulos, estirando algunos pliegues inexistentes y acomodando minuciosamente cada prenda. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque era un obsesivo del orden. Y quizás porque estaba malditamente enamorado, y era un tonto que quería lucir bien para Piccolo. </p><p>Al terminar, supo que no podría esperar hasta después del almuerzo para salir, así que partiría hacia la cascada cuanto antes. Por muy tentadora que fuera la idea de hacer esperar a Piccolo por él durante todo el día, Gohan en realidad no era capaz de hacer algo así. La expectativa lo mantendría sufriendo más a él que a su maestro.</p><p>Bajó las escaleras con los ojos fijos en sus botas, y en el camino dejó los guantes sobre el escritorio delante de la biblioteca. Videl escuchó sus pasos y se levantó del sofá, esperándolo a un lado de la entrada principal. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, con un destello de nostalgia en los ojos.</p><p>—Oh, también extraño estirar los músculos un poco... —suspiró, aproximándose para meter los dedos en su cinturón—. ¿Crees que pueda participar la próxima vez? Porque definitivamente lo haré.</p><p>Gohan recordó a una joven Videl entrenando. Esa jovencita terca de fortaleza inigualable había sabido moverse ágilmente sobre la plataforma de pelea, y había defendido las calles de la ciudad a su lado, haciendo temblar a los rufianes con sólo cruzar miradas. Había sido una gran alumna, una increíble luchadora, y la mejor compañera.</p><p>Su corazón se hinchó de amor. Sonrió tiernamente.</p><p>—Eso sería estupendo, Videl —dijo, inclinándose para besarla. Luego trotó hasta el moises de Pan, besó su frente y fue directo hacia la puerta—. ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió.</p><p>Una vez afuera, no esperó para emprender un vuelo apresurado. El viento, su fiel amigo, mantuvo silenciado con sus potentes ráfagas cualquier pensamiento que pudiera causarle problemas. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era arrepentirse.</p><p>
  <b>[...]</b>
</p><p>De todas maneras, se arrepintió al llegar. Aterrizó con lentitud en el borde de la familiar cascada, ya que aunque el pánico trepó abruptamente por su garganta, era demasiado tarde para volver sobre sus pasos. Piccolo, como había esperado, ya se encontraba allí, levitando con los ojos cerrados frente a la ruidosa corriente de agua. Estaba solo, lo cual fue un alivio. A Gohan se le había ocurrido que quizás Cynthia podría estar con él. Se había ahorrado una bochornosa situación entonces, porque hubiera estado muy listo para discutir con Piccolo de haber traído a su novia a un lugar que era de los dos.</p><p>—¡Buenos días, Piccolo! —saludó.</p><p>—Buenos días, Gohan —respondió Piccolo, abriendo los ojos. La mirada astuta que le dio hizo sonrojar a Gohan—. ¿Es en serio? —preguntó, señalando con un corto movimiento de cabeza hacia su ropa.</p><p>Gohan se cruzó de brazos y negó con el mentón en alto.</p><p>—No le conviene burlarse, Señor Piccolo. Además, no vine para eso.</p><p>Piccolo comenzó a descender hacia el final de la cascada y Gohan lo siguió con un salto. Ya conocía la zona, rodeada de árboles en forma de un círculo perfecto. No había mejor lugar que ese para retomar un entrenamiento, alejado de cualquier civilización.</p><p>—¿Y para qué viniste, entonces? —preguntó Piccolo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.</p><p>Gohan se congeló por un momento. Esa pregunta parecía tener una intención oculta. Y si Piccolo quería saber realmente para qué había venido, entonces...</p><p>
  <em>«No»</em>
</p><p>—Para ver qué tan fuerte se ha puesto en estos años, Señor Piccolo —contestó, sonriendo. Se reclinó sobre una pierna para comenzar a estirar, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Piccolo—. Estoy seguro de que me habrá tomado algo de ventaja.</p><p>—Estás en lo correcto —contestó Piccolo, con un toque de arrogancia en su tono que hizo sonreír aún más a Gohan—. Pero comenzaremos con algo ligero, sólo para cuidarte. Podrías lastimarte —bromeó, relajándose al fin.</p><p>—Oh, si fuera usted no me preocuparía por eso.</p><p>Luego de algunas horas, Gohan se sintió ridículo por haber estado nervioso en un principio. Debía haber sabido que al instante en que se encontrara con Piccolo en el ambiente en el que lo había conocido, las cosas se darían de manera fácil para ambos. Dejó de lado cualquier preocupación, y Piccolo abandonó toda actitud inquisitiva.</p><p>El entrenamiento, el combate, el instinto... Gohan había olvidado. Había olvidado qué tan naturales eran los movimientos para su cuerpo, qué tan magnífico era sentir el incremento de poder entre sus omóplatos. En verdad podía disfrutar mucho de las Artes Marciales cuando su vida y el destino de la Tierra no dependían de eso.</p><p>Otra cosa que había olvidado y se sintió feliz de recordar era la vista de Piccolo mientras entrenaba. Gohan lo miró libremente con la excusa de estar aprendiendo, deslumbrado en cada técnica que Piccolo había perfeccionado. Percibió cuánto había crecido su Ki, y entendió que Piccolo no había bromeado tanto con lo que dijo, le había tomado una gran ventaja, pero lejos de molestarlo, le daba mucho gusto. Cada vez que se aventuraba a echar un vistazo interesado de su maestro, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro que Piccolo había podido oír sus latidos retumbar entre sus costillas.</p><p>—¡No está nada mal! —dijo Piccolo, separándose de un intercambio rápido de golpes, ya con el turbante y la capa descartados en el suelo.</p><p>—¡Cielos, extrañé tanto esto! Se siente como si hubieran pasado vidas enteras desde la última vez —jadeó Gohan, entusiasmado. Agitó las manos y repiqueteó en su lugar. No había sabido cuánta energía había acumulado su cuerpo durante sus años de reposo hasta ese momento. Parecía que estallaría si dejaba de moverse.</p><p>—No hubo transformación esta vez. ¿Acaso crees que no podría soportarlo?</p><p>—¿Uh? ¡Ah! No es eso, es sólo que temo no poder manejar esa clase de aumento de energía aún. No quisiera destruir este lugar por accidente.</p><p>Piccolo asintió, estirando el cuello y los brazos.</p><p>—Ya veo. Sin embargo, sigues en forma.</p><p>Gohan sonrió, más halagado de lo que debería con ese comentario.</p><p>—Tuve un gran maestro, después de todo —dijo, y antes de lo que pudo anticipar, el siguiente round había comenzado.</p><p>Esta vez, Piccolo lo encerró en un forcejeo para medir su resistencia. Sosteniéndose de las manos con los pies fijos en el suelo, ambos empujaron para hacer retroceder al otro, sin que ninguno lo consiguiera del todo por largos minutos. Gohan jadeó, mentalizado en no ceder ante la opresión del peso contrario, y lo estaba logrando bastante bien, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del rostro de Piccolo. Prácticamente estaban respirando el mismo aire. Miró con ojos entrecerrados la expresión arrugada de esfuerzo de Piccolo, la mueca ruda en su rostro, los afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, y volvió a jadear porque perdió equilibrio por un segundo, suficiente tiempo para que su maestro le tomara ventaja. Incluso con el dolor del sometimiento en sus muñecas, Gohan ya no pudo prestar atención a la lucha. Sólo podía pensar en que tenía que estirarse para besar a Piccolo. Se trataba de un sólo movimiento, avanzar y hacerlo, no le costaría nada. Y lo quería, Gohan lo había querido tanto por demasiado tiempo. Los labios apretados de Piccolo eran lo único que sus ojos veían.</p><p>
  <em>«A Cynthia sólo le tomó ponerse de puntillas»</em>
</p><p>De esa idea sacó las agallas. Lo hizo, cabeceó hacia adelante para besarlo casi con despecho, y el agarre de Piccolo en sus manos se aflojó por completo, dando dos pasos hacia atrás que Gohan dio hacia adelante. Se precipitó a sujetar el dogi de Piccolo con la misma fuerza con la que había intentado empujarlo momentos atrás, atrayéndolo hacia él y manteniéndolo férreamente en posición. Movió sus labios con exigencia, pegándose a su pecho como si separarse significara la muerte. Piccolo se estabilizó sobre sus pies y clavó sus garras alrededor de su cintura, mortalmente quieto contra su cuerpo, tanto que Gohan lo mordió con saña y reverberó una súplica desesperada contra su boca cerrada.</p><p>Piccolo murmuró algo, algo ininteligible, brusco y salvaje, y sus manos hicieron presión, sólo apretándolo en su lugar dolorosamente. El cuerpo de Gohan reaccionó como si el forcejeo no hubiera terminado, parándose firme y resistiendo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia cedería en una batalla, eso no era lo que Piccolo le había enseñado. Lamió una franja caliente sobre los labios de Piccolo, impulsado por el repentino terror a ser rechazado. El sonido frágil que vibró desde la garganta de Piccolo era el consentimiento que necesitaba, por el que hubiera rogado de rodillas sobre brasas encendidas.</p><p>Bastó la más sutil respuesta de los labios de Piccolo para que Gohan gimiera un sonido de victoria, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de puro placer y emoción. Podría haberse transformado en Super Saiyajin y destruido la mitad del bosque, y no le hubiera importado. Descubrió en esos segundos con sabor a gloria que los colmillos de Piccolo cortaban a los costados de sus labios, que su lengua resbaladiza podía llegar muy profundo en su boca, y que no existía sensación más estimulante que la de sus garras rompiendo la tela de su cinturón para raspar su piel.</p><p>Hubiera dado lo que no tenía para quedarse así, pero tuvo que separarse, alejándose y respirando como si acabara de salir a la superficie de un océano que lo mantuvo ahogado durante años. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Piccolo a la distancia, ambos igual de aturdidos.</p><p>—Creo que no necesito explicarte qué significa lo que acaba de pasar —jadeó Piccolo, luciendo agitado por primera vez en el día. Gohan trastabilló sobre sus pies, demasiado inestable como para sostenerse, pero reunió la fuerza para arrancar una respuesta de su garganta.</p><p>—No, no es necesario —dijo, pasando un pulgar tembloroso sobre su labio inferior húmedo—. ¿Lo siento?</p><p>—Nunca fuiste un buen mentiroso.</p><p>—¿Y usted sí? —Resopló cuando Piccolo dejó de mirarlo. Aún tenía la boca entreabierta, recuperando el oxígeno que Gohan le había robado—. Piccolo, me gustaría saber qué siente en este momento.</p><p>Piccolo apretó las manos en puños. La piel de Gohan ardió como si aún estuviera cortando sobre ella.</p><p>—Culpa —masculló.</p><p>Gohan hizo una mueca.</p><p>—¿Por ella o por mí?</p><p>—Por mí.</p><p>—Claro que sí... —exhaló junto a una risa amarga. Las alarmas sonaron todas juntas en su cabeza. No estaba funcionando correctamente, las ideas no se conectaban como deberían hacerlo. Gohan era una ola de conmoción, vibrando en todos sus músculos, y supo que debía alejarse lo más rápido posible—. Debería volver.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —preguntó Piccolo, levantando la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos lucían vidriosos, todo en él parecía vulnerable.</p><p>—¿Preferiría que me quede?</p><p>—¿Por qué lo hiciste?</p><p>Gohan frunció el ceño, desorientado. Había dejado su corazón en ese beso, no le quedaban palabras para explicar nada.</p><p>—Quería hacerlo, ¿no lo ve? ¿No me ve, Piccolo?</p><p>—¿Por qué, Gohan? —volvió a preguntar Piccolo, con tono frustrado. Piccolo no... No lo había entendido. Su rostro estaba distorsionado por la confusión y la pena, y a Gohan le sentó como un escupitajo sobre la cara.</p><p>—¿Es un gran problema, de verdad? —ladró. Inhaló con fuerza, reteniendo el instinto salvaje que arrastraba hacia el abismo la poca cordura de la que se sostenía pobremente. Estiró sus cabellos hacia atrás, dio una vuelta en su lugar, miró hacia todos lados menos a Piccolo.</p><p>—Tienes una esposa, una hija. No tienes motivos para... Tú ni siquiera...</p><p>Gohan no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse por el desvarío inseguro de Piccolo porque una explosión de rabia detonó en su pecho.</p><p>—Y <em>tú</em> tienes una novia pero no dudaste en corresponderme —dijo, acortando la distancia entre ambos de una sola zancada—. Supongo que no soy el único insensato en esta situación.</p><p>Piccolo no retrocedió con su avance y no apartó la mirada. Gohan se vio en sus ojos como una amenaza. Apretó la mandíbula, adoptando una postura defensiva. Estaba seguro que Piccolo jamás lo había mirado de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gohan? ¿Qué ganas con esto?</p><p>—¡No lo sé, Piccolo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?</p><p>Piccolo selló sus labios en una línea inexpresiva, distante. Gohan cerró los ojos, y agachó la cabeza, sintiendo la rendición caer sobre sus hombros. ¿De qué lo estaba acusando?</p><p>
  <em>«Él realmente correspondió. No estoy solo en esto, no lo estoy»</em>
</p><p>Para cuando abrió los ojos, motivado por el pensamiento, drenado de la adrenalina que lo había cegado, Piccolo ya le había dado la espalda. Gohan emitió un sonido lastimero, y supo que la conversación había terminado.</p><p>—Me largo —advirtió, y Piccolo no lo detuvo. Gohan sintió sus labios temblar antes de comenzar a volar, y el viento, una vez más sirviendo como su fiel amigo, se encargó de desaparecer las lágrimas que intentaron rodar por sus mejillas.</p><p>Quería volver sólo para preguntarle a Piccolo si había sido mejor que Cynthia, si con su beso había conseguido por un ínfimo segundo borrar todos los de ella.</p><p>En algún momento del vuelo, pensó que no valía la pena saberlo. Un anillo de oro retenía sus esperanzas.</p><p>
  <b>[...]</b>
</p><p>—¡Gohan, hola! ¿Qué tal-?</p><p>—Besé a Piccolo.</p><p>Videl frenó en seco. Sus manos colgaron en el aire, extendidas hacia él.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Gohan suspiró, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, respondió.</p><p>—Besé a Piccolo porque llevo toda una vida enamorado de él. No me sentí obligado a hacer algo al respecto hasta que llegó Cynthia. Supongo que nunca consideré posible que Piccolo tuviera esos... intereses. Mantuve distancia con mis propios deseos porque estaba convencido de que el único amor que él podía sentir, ya me pertenecía, me lo había ganado. Era para mí. No pude... soportar darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.</p><p>La confesión cayó sobre Videl, y se sentó con su peso sobre el sofá muy lentamente. Centró su mirada gélida en sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas. Gohan bajó la cabeza. Distinguió en los ojos de su esposa la misma comprensión horrorizada que en los ojos de Piccolo, y luchó contra un sollozo por eso.</p><p>—De verdad lo lamento, Videl...</p><p>—¿Lo amas más que a mí?</p><p>Gohan jadeó, la sensación fue similar a recibir un golpe en el estómago.</p><p>—Videl...</p><p>Videl volvió a mirarlo, iluminada por la luz naranja del atardecer, y lucía como si estuviera usando todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto. Por supuesto que estaba ganándole la batalla al dolor, ella era imbatible. Gohan se estremeció.</p><p>—¿Irás por él, Gohan?</p><p>No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Gohan sintió el regreso de la desolación que lo venció cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la espalda de Piccolo. No sabía si sería recibido. No estaba seguro de nada. Si había buscado claridad con el beso, no la había obtenido. Al contrario, la incertidumbre jamás había sido peor.</p><p>—No lo sé... —murmuró.</p><p>Videl se levantó a paso lento, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de la habitación casi sin hacer ruido detrás de ella. Gohan caminó para tomar a Pan en sus brazos, e hizo todo lo posible para no mojar su pequeño rostro con sus lágrimas. Pidió perdón a su hija hasta que su voz no tuvo sonido.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>